Mina's fun filled Birthday
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Todoroki is determined to make Mina's birthday as special as he can for the pink girl. He's rather clueless about what to do for her but isn't letting that stop him from his goal. Mostly fluff, no smut but does get a little suggestive at the end.


Shoto Todoroki had been anticipating tomorrow for months now.

July 30th, Mina's birthday.

The class prodigy and the pink girl had begun dating early into their second year at UA, and he still found himself clueless quite often despite them being together for over a year now.

Getting her a present wasn't a problem at all...in fact he probably gave her too many presents already. Shoto admittedly spoiled Mina. He'd always buy her something whenever they were out, paid for every meal and went and bought her a puppy the day they started dating. What exactly could he do to make her birthday special?

Thus, this question is what brought him to Mina's dorm neighbor and best friend's room as he awkwardly knocked on the gravity girl's door waiting for her to answer.

As the door finally opened, Uraraka looked at Todoroki rather confused, "Oh! Oh, hey Todoroki...what's up? Are you looking for Mina cuz right now she's-"

"No, I came to talk with you actually." He cut her off before gesturing if he could come in.

Uraraka looked even more confused and stepped aside so he could walk into her under decorated room. Uraraka shut the door behind him and appeared more nervous than confused now as a faint blush covered her face.

"So, uh...wh-what did you want to talk about Todoroki?"

Todoroki looked her dead in the eye without hesitation and bluntly told her, "I have no idea what to do for Mina's birthday tomorrow."

Ochaco let out a large sigh of relief at his answer, for what reason Shoto had no idea why.

"That's it? Come on shouldn't that be easy for you? You can get her literally anything she wants!" she cheerfully answered.

He let out a light groan in irritation before he rose his right hand to about chest level and began picking at his fingers in awkward fashion, "I know that, but I want to make tomorrow...different. Special. I don't know how to do that."

He put his hand back down to his side and gave the brown haired girl his typical cold expression, only there was a small hint of worry visible.

"I...need the help of her best friend because I'm still not any good about this."

Uraraka perked up and nodded her head with confidence before pumping a single fist up, "Don't worry then! I'll make sure you give Mina as special of a day as she deserves!"

A faint smile crossed the boy's face, "Thank you, seriously."

She then cleared her throat and held up a single finger, "Now...let's talk about how to start off her day!"

* * *

As Mina slept away all cozy in her bed that following morning, she was clueless herself about what to expect today. All she knew was Shoto had promised to make it a special day for her, and that alone was enough to excite her.

Her birthday falling on a Sunday so she wouldn't have to worry about school was also an added bonus.

As the clock hit nine AM, Mina was softly awakened to her dorm room opening up and Shoto's voice easing in.

"Mina? Hey...are you awake yet?" He asked in his regular tone of voice before stepping in.

Mina let out a soft yawn and slowly sat up as she stretched out her arms and legs in bed. "Hmmmmm...yeah, I'm up Shoto." She blinked hard a few times, still waking up. While she continued waking up, she felt something being placed in bed with her.

She turned her focus to whatever her boyfriend had laid in front of her, and saw one of those food trays that stood up like a mini table sitting over her lap. There was a waffle with chocolate chips inside, some fried rice with bits of egg and some kind of sauce mixed in with it, and a very foamy looking cappuccino.

Todoroki made his way over to her window after setting the meal down for her and opened up the curtains, letting light into the room without hurting her eyes with the overhead lights.

Mina blinked in confusion at the food in front of her and then turned to the prodigy, "Where did ya get this stuff? I don't know any place that serves rice like this WITH waffles!"

He couldn't stop the blush that faintly appeared on his face as he averted his eyes to the walls and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "I...didn't go anywhere for it. I made it all myself. Sorry if it isn't any good."

Mina's confused look was quickly replaced with a happy and excited one as she let out a little giggle, "Hehehe~ You made this all for me Shoto?! That's so sweet!"

Mina grabbed the cappuccino and took a small sip. Her eyes shot open and she separated the drink from her lips.

Todoroki looked at her worried, fearing he had messed the drink up.

"Shoto this is so good! What did you put in it?" She asked before taking another sip of the hot beverage.

"Oh, uh i just copied this recipe i found online. I tried to replicate what you usually get when we go out."

Mina giggled some more and happily sipped away at the drink before moving onto the actual food. She took a big bite out of the chocolate chip waffle, the delicious sweet treat causing her eyes to roll back in her head from the satisfaction in her taste buds. She couldn't even tell at first but there was even a faint spread of some sort of butter over the waffle too, adding so much flavor to it.

"Hmmmm!" She quickly swallowed and smiled proudly at the lad, "Did ya get this online too?"

Todoroki seemed to be easing up some, seeing as how everything was going good so far. "Uh...no, I actually just asked Sato for a recipe and followed it strictly."

"No wonder it tastes so good!" She then eagerly took a forkful of the rice into her mouth and the same satisfaction she had with the other two items, wasn't as present. Todoroki could tell she wasn't enjoying it as much as the waffle and drink.

"Uh...how's the rice Mina?" He asked her nervously.

Mina finished her second bite of the rice and smiled warmly at him, "I love it Shoto!" She chimed in. "It's so sweet of you to do this for me, makes me feel like a princess, hehe~"

Todoroki smiled with relief, he could tell the rice wasn't up to the standards of the rest of her meal but she still enjoyed it nonetheless.

Mina finished another bite of her waffle and winked at the half and half boy before playfully telling him, "Next time lemme watch you cook alright? A man who knows his way around the kitchen is pretty sexy ya know, heeheh!"

Shoto felt himself choke up a bit at her little teasing and simply nodded his head, "Sure, i'll be sure to let you know next time I do it then."

Step one to Mina's birthday was a success.

"Alright...once she finishes it's time for step two." The boy muttered to himself as he waited on her to finish.

"Oh! Shoto, aren't you gonna eat something?" She asked with a worried look. He sometimes went too long spacing his meals out, so Mina took personal responsibility to make sure he always ate at proper times.

Todoroki shook his head side to side, "No, I actually ate already. Made myself a sandwich before I cooked everything."

Mina smiled resumed eating with that answer.

It wasn't long before she finished, and Todoroki took the plate and tray away from her. "I'll go put this up while you go get dressed, alright?"

Mina smiled and jumped out of bed, planting a sweet and tender kiss on the boy's cheek before rushing for her closet, "Hurry back!"

Shoto smiled warmly at how much she seemed to be enjoying this so far.

As he walked out, he ran by step two in his head one more time as Uraraka's voiced ringed through his head with the advice he sought yesterday.

"Okay, so after a nice breakfast in bed, she'll want to go out and do something active! So, I suggest dancing!"

By the time Todoroki returned to Mina's room, she was already fully dressed and waiting for him in a pose that rather accented her curves very, very nicely.

She wore a favorite outfit of her's, and his admittedly. A thin purple tight sundress like top with little white lines going across the dress. The dress stopped quite a few inches away from her knees, showing off plenty of skin for the boy to gawk at.

"Hehe~ Shoto come on, are you really blushing? You've literally seen me wearing nothing before, this shouldn't get you flustered silly." She teasingly asked as she made her way over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The boy blinked in confusion, not realizing he had been blushing at all. "Huh? I...didn't know I was, but I guess my face feels a bit warmer than normal? With my quirk its not exactly noticeable for something mild like this..."

"Heh, suuuure ya didn't know stud. SO! Where we going? You wanted me to get dressed pretty fast, so we gotta be going somewhere right?" She asked with an excited curiosity as she wiggled back and forth.

The prodigy cleared his throat and brought a hand up to the girl's soft fluffy hair and ran it gently through it. "If i told you now I wouldn't be able to see the surprise on your face later."

Mina perked up and seemed even more excited than before. "OOOOOOOOOH! How suave of you!" She then eagerly started to walk off down the hall, pulling him with her, "I can't wait anymore let's goooo!"

* * *

As the couple made it out of the train station, Mina had her eyes per Shoto's request as he led her toward their destination.

"Can I open them yet?"

"No."

"...hoooow about now?"

"Not yet."

"Hnnngg..."

They walked about a half block in silence before Mina asked again, "Can I open them-"

"No."

Mina stomped her foot once as they kept walking to show her annoyance...but the huge smile on her face made it clear Shoto's teasing of their location was getting her very excited.

After one more block of walking, the duo came to a halt.

Todoroki spoke up in a nervous tone, hoping this would excite her. "Alright...we're here you can open them up."

Mina quickly opened her eyes, gazing at the sight of the dance club before her. She was silent at first, and her face expression didn't change much besides her eyes. It was, worrying Todoroki a little.

"Mina, do you-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Mina quickly embraced the boy and picked him up off the ground in her tight embrace. He wheezes out from the pressure and found himself unable to escape her hold.

Mina giggled and laughed happily, giddy as could be about this. "You've NEVER wanted to go to one of these before Shoto! This is so cool of you!"

Todoroki weakly formed a smile through the pain he was experiencing from the intense squeezing he was receiving. He barely managed to let out, "I thought, oof...you'd like it...can you put me down now? It's getting hard to breath and it hurts."

"Oh! Sorry!" She finally let go and dropped the boy, all while maintaining her super happy and excited expression. She quickly grabbed hold of his hand and rushed inside with him. "Come on! Let's bust some moves! Woo!"

After paying a modest entrance fee the couple made their way into the club. It was nicer than a night club, it was designed more for actual dancing and not just drunken partying. The dance floor was large and took up most of the location itself, and on said dance floor there was about a good other 20 couples on it already dancing away.

Mina giggled and wrapped her arms around Shoto's bicep before placing a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. "Come on! I love this song!" She said before rushing them out onto the dance floor.

Mina separated from her hold on the boy and began breaking down like it was nothing. She was spinning on her hands, her rear, doing multi flips in the air, the splits, she could do it all. She was the best dancer there in the club bar none. Todoroki thought she was moving around like a goddess.

And then there was him and his attempt at dancing. Shoto had never gone to one of these places before with Mina for a reason, the boy was an awkward dancer. It's not that he lacked the reflexes to be good at it, he was just simply incredibly painful to watch.

He shut his eyes and whispered, "Sorry you have to see this Mina." Before he began to strut his moves.

With an intense fiery passion he spread his legs slightly open and swiftly formed his hands into clenched fists with only the thumbs sticking out before bringing them in front of his chest and spinning them in circles as it appeared he was just gesturing to himself over and over again. To complete his dance he occasionally every few beats moved his legs side to side in the most minimalist shuffle ever conceived by man.

As the song drew to it's close, Mina began winding down to prepare for the next song, and caught an eye full of...whatever the hell Todoroki was doing. The boy's face remained stoic as he looked back at her, trying to make it look like he was enjoying himself.

"She thinks I look like a fool doesn't she?" He thought to himself as he never stopped his ridiculous yet simple dance. Mina was at a pro level when it came to this, and he was just an awkward try hard whose most defining ability in the field of dance was so bizarre he moved around.

Mina's face remained, unchanged. She just continued to watch him with her usual smile, and then.

Mina spread her legs apart slightly, and began copying his arm motions, shuffling side to side and moving much more naturally and smoother than the boy was. "Hehe!" She giggled back at him as she joined him in his awkward little dance.

Todoroki looked dumbfounded at first. Why would she want to copy his crappy dance? Then she hopped over and grabbed his hands into her's as the next song started. This time her dance was so much less coordinated, she was basically just bouncing around with Todoroki. "Come on Shoto!" She cheered him on.

It finally clicked for him, she just wanted to have fun. This wasn't like the culture festival where the dancing had to be perfect, she just wanted to dance with him.

"Right, sorry." He replied before getting a good feel for her tempo before he began bouncing around with him. The two remained smiling, laughing, holding hands and jumping around the dance floor for the next two songs before the DJ felt it was time to cool things off, putting on a much more slower song.

Todoroki jumped a few more times when it wasn't fitting the music anymore before he caught onto the program. "Oh."

Mina sweetly laughed at how cute she thought his little innocent mistake was and wrapped her arms around his back and pulled the boy closer before resting her head on his shoulders. "Now we take it slow, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He replied before easing his hands down to rest on her hips. She hummed softly into his shoulder, looking utterly happy and content as the slow romantic music played as the backdrop to their sweet, fun little time.

Shoto looked down at her with a subtle warm and caring smile. Step 2 as far as he could tell, was a success.

* * *

After a good two hours of dancing the two headed out for lunch at a cute little cafe Uraraka had informed Todoroki of. Mina had been wanting to go here for a while but couldn't find the time. It had a little gimmick of putting everything in cups, and the deserts were so sweet they were almost tooth ache inducing.

After leaving the cafe, Mina clung to Todoroki as per usual with a satisfied grin on her face. "That was sooooo good! Thanks babe~" She hummed as she snuggled up against him.

Todoroki cleared his throat and took his phone out of his pocket, "Now, since we just ate...and a lot, I figured after this you'd want to do something less physically taxing so..."

He flashed the screen of his phone in front of her, showing two tickets to this new romance animated movie.

Mina gasped and lit up like a fire work, "Oh my god for real?!" She exclaimed as she looked up the boy's handsome face. "Everyone says this is THE romantic movie of the year dude!"

Todoroki tilted his head, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Oh, are they?I just saw the trailer and thought you might want to go see it."

"I do!" Mina cheered before speeding up the pace of her walk, taking the boy with her faster toward the movie theater. They made it to the theater with a few minutes to spare and got to do all those little pre-trailer trivia games and whatnot as they waited for the movie to begin. Not counting previews it ended up nearing 2 hours in length, and the couple left as soon as the credits hit due to both making the mistake of not hitting up the restrooms before the movie started.

Todoroki seemed to finish up first as he waited outside the theater for the pink girl. "Steps three and four went good it seems." He mummered to himself as he watched some birds by. As he continued bird watching, Mina finally rushed out of the theater and happily grabbed onto the boy again. Feeling the air of romance from the movie she placed a strong kiss onto Shoto's cheek before letting out a cute little laugh as she held onto him.

"So, uh...how did you like the movie?" Todoroki asked in a rather oblivious light, not connecting her romantic gesture as being influenced by the film.

"I, LOVED it! it was so cute, and sweet and oh my god when she was chasing him down to stop him from moving away and she fell and tumbled hard and, ooohh I thought she was too hurt to get back up! But when she did I-"

"Cheered very loudly." Todoroki finished her sentence for her before flashing a small little smile toward her. He could be playful time to time, it was just something he was working on.

"Hehe, yeah I did!" Mina agreed without any shame about it.

With the movie over the two made their way home, Todoroki was hoping the final step of the plan was going nicely without mess ups. All that he and Uraraka had decided on for the final event of Mina's special day was just a little hang out with the whole class in the common area, have some cake and relax.

Couldn't be hard to pull off right?

* * *

By the time the pair had finally returned to the dorms, Todoroki was expecting the whole class to be there waiting to sing happy birthday for Mina, but instead was met with a near empty common area.

"Huh?!" He shouted as the two walked on in, tossing their shoes off and moving around. Mina was clueless to it all of course, and looked over to Todoroki with her most excited expression yet.

"SO! What're doing next?" She asked as she was able to figure out there was one last thing to her birthday Shoto had planned.

Todoroki looked around the common room frantically, hoping to find their friends hiding...anywhere. "Um, just one minute Mina, I need to figure something out!" He finally answered in a clear worried tone.

Mina's excitement remained as she pranced around the common room, "Okie dokie!"

Todoroki quickly took his phone out, seeing about 7 unread messages. "Shit." Most appeared to be all from Uraraka. Apparently Kaminari had allowed Koda's bunny and the dog Shoto had gotten Mina last year to be in the common area together not too long ago. The dog, Mito, quickly chased after the rabbit, all the way outside the apparently conveniently open front door thanks also to Kaminari, who thought the animals would need fresh air. To top it off Koda wasn't even there to talk with the pets and keep them calm.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." Shoto muttered to himself as he became more and more anxious. If anything were to happen to that bunny or Mina's dog, it would ruin her entire birthday, so he made sure to keep reading.

Apparently Mito chased after the bunny for a good 2 minutes before Iida managed to catch him. Right now the class was busy looking for the bunny, so that explained why there was a lack of people in the dorms.

Todoroki let a relieved breath of air out before putting his phone away, confident his friends had it under control now. "Um, Mina...it, may be a while before the next thing I have planned can happen..." He regretfully informed her.

Mina's excited expression changed into one of confusion, "Oh? Why's that?"

"It was suppose to involve most of our class being here, and they're all occupied right now so...it's gonna have to wait. I'm sorry." Shoto then averted his eyes away from hers, looking utterly disappointed in himself for something he couldn't control with a hint of anger to his expression.

Mina took note of his change in emotion and quickly made her way over, hugging him from behind. "Sooooo, in other words we have the dorms to ourselves for now?" She asked in a playful tone.

Todoroki nodded, his tone gave away he was still upset about this. "Yeah...I'm sorry."

"Heehehehahaehe~" Mina began kissing the back of the boy's neck, causing him to become rather confused. Why was she acting so happy when the final thing he had planned hadn't gone as intended at all?

Mina stood up on her tip toes and purred into his ear, "Since this has been an awesome birthday already...how bout we go make it a, climactic one too?" before she nibbled lightly on his ear lobe.

Shoto's eyes shot wide open at the realization that she didn't care about this one little thing not going according to plan. She had enjoyed herself practically all day He managed to pull it off all thanks to the advice he got from Uraraka.

He quickly turned on his heels, spinning in a 180 as he now faced her. His face was red as his hair and he did his best to tell her in a forced suave voice, "Yeah, let's go blow...your candles out?" He was about as good at being sexy as he was dancing.

Mina giggled and placed a soft, loving kiss on the boy's lips before jumping into his arms as he positioned her to be held bridal style. "Say it again when we get back to my room, only with more confidence kay?"

"Uh, alright."

* * *

About a half hour had passed since the couple had arrived to the dorms when the rest of their friends finally walked back inside. Izuku and Iida were tending to Mina's dog as the shiba struggled to get loose and run off.

"Heel! Heel! How does Ashido get her to do anything?! She's so hyper and unruly!" Iida exclaimed as he held the dog like a human baby in his large arms.

Jiro walked in soon after, cloaking the bunny in her arms as other students formed a safety barrier around her to keep the bunny safe from the dog following it's instincts. "Awesome plan Kaminari, maybe tomorrow you should put a bunch of babies in shark infested waters!" She spat out at the boy responsible for this mess.

"heeey! Come on Jiro I thought they'd be cool with each other cuz they live in the same building and all! Cut me some slack here!"

Uraraka groaned and wiped her head of some heavy sweat on her brow. "I'm just glad to be inside!" The brown haired girl took her phone out and checked for any messages.

"Hmm, okay Todoroki read my texts but he hasn't answered so I don't think they're here yet! That gives us time to finish preparing for them! I'm gonna go change shirts and be right back down, alright?"

Izuku was now taking his turn holding Mito back as the others escorted the bunny to the elevator to get it to safety, "S-sounds good to me! Iida and I'll stay down here with Mito!"

Uraraka nodded and rushed for the elevators as she headed for her room. As she made her way there, she kept wondering how Mina's birthday had gone. Todoroki seemed to clueless about what to do for her and the two spent nearly an hour making a detailed plan for today. If anything were to go bad, Uraraka would feel so sad for the boy.

As she arrived at her floor and made her way down the hall toward her room, she could have sworn she heard...other voices.

"Huh? No i must just be imaging that."

She kept walking and heard the faint voices grow louder, and louder until she knew they had to be real.

The hero in training froze in place and tried to figure out where they were coming from.

"Alright...just listen for-"

Suddenly she heard a much louder voice than the previous ones yell out, "Yes!"

Uraraka gasped and looked toward the nearest door. "It's coming from Mina's room!" She took a few steps closer, pressed her ear against the door and listened in.

What she heard next made the girl nearly take off into another embarrassed zero G flight as her entire body itself turned red at the sound of Mina yelling out in an ecstasy like state, "Happy birthday to meeeeeeee!"

Uraraka quickly backed away from the door and headed for her room in a dizzyish walk.

It appears her question about whether or not Mina had a good birthday had been answered already.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Huge thank you to Ancho for making the cover piece for this fic to help celebrate best girl's birthday! you can find the og image and their twitter here ** /AnchoisaB/status/1156240236894142470

**with it being time for Mina's birthday i felt doing a one shot would be a fun contribution to this international holiday. this one shot exists in the same canon as my todomina fic just cuz i thought that'd be fun to do and it's one of my fav ships to write ngl. Anyway, happy birthday Mina! A**


End file.
